Drabble Two: Getting Head
by lemondrops154
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... A total out of time moment... Take it as you will and fit it in any Potterverse you please... H/D slashy goodness... Mature sexual content warning!


**Summary**: The title pretty much says it all… A total out of time moment… Take it as you will and fit it in any Potterverse you please… H/D slashy goodness… Mature sexual content warning!

All the usual disclaimers regarding Not Mine! apply … Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Draco curled his fingers around the counter's edge until his knuckles whitened, pressing his teeth into his lower lip to bite back the needy whimper that threatened to bubble up from his throat.<p>

"What-" He cleared his throat. "What are you doing, Potter?"

Draco's pale cheeks had flushed a delicious pink and his chest rose and fell with each shallow, rapid breath he took.

Groaning at the breathy quality of Draco's voice, Harry leaned in once again to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Above him, Draco tipped his head back with a moan, arching his back and pressing his hips forward. Harry's tongue laved at the throbbing vein on the underside before trailing a wet tongue down to his balls. He sucked softly then abandoned them to lap at the pre-come that was leaking from the head, dipping his tongue in the slit again and again, and swirling it around the head.

When Draco began to buck into his mouth, Harry placed both hands on his hips to still him as he took all of Draco into his mouth, attempting to swallow past his gag reflex.

Draco keened, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip abused a violent red, his breathing harsh. Harry grinned around his mouthful, relaxing his throat and humming softly as he swallowed again and again.

"P-Potter! I- I'm- !" Draco gasped as his balls tightened.

Harry quickly moved one hand from Draco's hip to the base of his cock, circling tightly with thumb and fore finger, preventing the impending orgasm. Not yet.

He covered his teeth and _sucked_ as he moved back, finally releasing Draco with a pop. He placed soft licks and butterfly kisses all along the shaft while he caught his breath, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit as he licked all around it.

"Oh God.. Potter.. I can't!"

Still holding the base of his cock firmly, Harry again took Draco's cock into his mouth, laving with his tongue without pause as he bobbed his head up and down. He set up suction by tightening his lips around the heat that he was swallowing around and then slowly, slowly pulled backwards, applying as much pressure as he could. He stopped when just the head remained in his mouth, licking with his tongue and teasing the slit again and again.

Draco was panting and keening and muttering nonstop now. "Potter! God, Potter… I need to come… _Please_ Potter!"

If he'd had any actual say in the matter, those words would have never crossed his lips. But with the pleasurable torture that Harry's tongue was putting him through, he knew any attempts at control were already a lost cause.

Harry released his cock with one last lick and grinned up at him. "Then come," he teased, before putting two fingers into his mouth and laving them in imitation of what he had been doing to Draco just seconds before.

Draco groaned and opened his mouth, but before he could deliver what would no doubt have been a scathing retort, that wicked tongue was back, short-circuiting any thoughts that had started to form.

Harry gave a few firm licks from the base to the head, dipping into his slit a few times. He released his cock and returned his hand to his hip; it seemed he was finally done teasing him. Instead he bobbed his head up and down, setting up suction, taking more of Draco in each time.

Draco gulped in air as fast as he could, his orgasm a burning, white-hot heat coiling in his gut, all of his muscles pulled taunt. He'd arched so far back he thought he might break if there wasn't relief from the tension soon.

Just as Harry swallowed him whole, massaging him with his throat, he felt probing at his entrance, wet and warm.

Draco cried out as his eyes snapped open, and just like that he was there. Lights exploding behind his eyes, he came shuddering and sobbing, pumping frantically into Harry's mouth. He couldn't stop shaking and quivering as his orgasm seemed to last forever, shuddering through him again and again.

Harry swallowed all of it, only releasing him when he started to sag against the counter.

Draco whimpered as Harry then proceeded to lick clean his overly sensitive cock. He placed a kiss at the junction of his hip and thigh and gave his arse cheeks a squeeze before standing. He leaned all of his weight against Draco as he gave him a bruising kiss. Draco could feel the heat from Harry's erection digging into his thigh where he was pressed against him.

Breaking the kiss, Harry rubbed himself against his thigh a couple of times before he stepped back with a grin. "Next time, it's my turn." His voice was raspy from the abuse his throat had just taken, and against all odds Draco's cock twitched.

Then swirling his invisibility cloak around him, Harry disappeared. A moment later, a swish as the wards on the door broke, it clicked open and closed.

Draco promptly collapsed into the chair next to the counter. His trousers were around his ankles, his hair disheveled, his shirt wrinkled unforgivably, nerves tingling, his cock still prickling from the aftermath of the tonguing Harry had just given him, and he was sitting here exposed where anyone could walk in on him at any minute. Yet all he could think about was, "Next time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Plot bunnies welcome ;) Much love! xx<strong>


End file.
